


Don't Hurt Him!

by LadyCookieCupcake



Series: black butler stories [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: Servant!Reader is forced into something he doesn't want to do, and then he meets Meryin.





	Don't Hurt Him!

**Author's Note:**

> needs to be edited properly. 
> 
> hate the summary but couldn't think of anything else to write.  
> i think that's it (also i'm writing this before bed, so sorry if there are any mistakes.)
> 
> self-beta'd

 "Remember our deal."  
  
  You remember resisting the urge to gulp as you nodded, eyes cast down despite your head facing straight ahead. You weren't to look him in the eyes, you knew, or else he would think you're challenging him, and that's the last thing you wanted to do. You couldn't even think of doing so without thought of what would happen to your parents appearing in your head as well.  
  
  So, you nodded, waited for his glaring to stop and for him to turn away, and then left the room, dressed nicely and neatly.

  You looked like a true gentleman, dressed handsomely in your black suit and white dress shirt. Your black dress shoes clicked against the floor as you walked, and for a second you felt like the king of the world, and then you saw the carriage and it all dispersed.

  Now, here you were, sitting in the too-fancy carriage, dressed in your too-fancy clothing, pretending to be a too-fancy bastard of a man, and to make matters worse you were nearly at the manor of Earl Phantomhive, the boy who after disappearing for a while, came back and reclaimed his rightful title of Earl Phantomhive.

  Everybody has heard of him. It's hard not to have but no one knew where he'd disappeared to, what happened to him to make the once lively boy turn so cold, and how he arrived with a butler in tow. No one even knew who the butler was, just that he was extremely skilled in his job and, as you noticed (and refused to admit, were quite envious of), made quite a few girls swoon.  
  
The Earl Phantomhive...vaguely intrigued you, but he also scared you more, which only brought about more nerves when you thought about the fact that now, right now, you were in front of the Phantomhive Manor. Somewhere in that large building - maybe behind the front doors, maybe in his office -, was the young Earl, waiting patiently (or impatiently) for his new guest to arrive. He was probably eager to go to bed, or at least relax. You sure were.  
  
The sound of the door opening brought you back to reality, and you looked up, eyes wide for a second before you quickly replaced your startled expression with a clear one, making sure to show only an appropriate amount of surprise before smiling at the tall man politely. The butler - you assumed at least, he was dressed as such - did nothing but continue to stare at you, and you coughed awkwardly, eager to get out of the man's sight.

 Standing up, you walked over to the entrance, carefully stepped down the stairs and thanked the butler, to which he replied simply with a closed-eye smile and a soft bow.  
  
_Alright then,_  you thought, resisting the urge to cough again, and turned towards the manor. It was as large and imposing as you had originally thought. You felt your heartbeat quicken and you gulped, watching as the butler worked ahead and disappeared within the manor before taking a deep breath and preparing yourself.

 _Get in, get the required files, and then get out. Simple... yes, simple._  You ignored the voice in your head that shouted it would be anything but, and walked ahead, following the butler inside the manor.  
  
 This will be easy...ish...maybe... _hopefully._  
  
•  
  
  As soon as you were inside the manor, the door was shut behind you and you were led to Earl Phantomhive's office. It surprisingly didn't take too long to get there (though maybe that was because you were nervous, and time always seems to quicken to the point that makes you nervous), and you could not help but clench your teeth and breath slowly through your nose.  
  
_Don't panic, (Y/N). Don't panic_ , you reminded yourself as you walked into the room.

  The room was quite...ordinary, to be perfectly honest. It was what you'd expect of an office; lining the wall were shelves and cabinets of books and books, all you couldn't quite read but knew they were quite old from the condition of them, and the carpet was soft-looking and matched the dark atmosphere in the room. There was a desk situated in front of the door but closer to the opposite side of the room, where a large window lay behind him, and a chair was placed in front of it, which you assumed was for you to sit down on.  
  
  The chair suddenly turned around, and you had the strange image of the Earl dressed up like some comedic villain. Then you saw the person, a mere child of eleven-twelve, and realised that no, he was not a villain. Just a child trying his best to be an adult. You felt vaguely sorry for him, knowing what it was like having to grow up quickly, but then he switched his gaze from his butler to you and you froze, realising just how mature and deadly this child was.  
  
 You weren't sure how long the gaze lasted (though it felt like forever), but when the Earl finally turned away, you could not help but let the silent sigh of relief out.

  "Please, have a seat." Earl Phantomhive said, though his voice more demanding than suggesting, and you did not waste a single second in sitting down, placing your hands in your lap and resisting the urge to fiddle with them. You really just wanted to run and hide right now, sitting under that gaze was the most terrifying thing you've ever experienced, and you live in the Abbott house, in which the young girl and boy there are proof demons exist.  
  
 "So, Lord... Abbott, am I correct?" He began, and you quickly snapped back to attention, preventing the confusion from filling your face a second too late.

 Still, you hoped he didn't notice and answered straight away, "Yes, that is correct."

  Unsure of what to do, you outstretched your arm, ready to shake his hand firmly like you saw Master Abbott do with a few of his guests, but the quirked eyebrow quickly made you withdraw your arm. You sent an apologetic look before coughing and raising your chin a little.  _Be like Lord Abbott!_  
  
  It was harder than you expected, especially when Earl Phantomhive kept asking questions, and you had to answer them at a reasonable speed and time and without stuttering. All you wanted to do was grab the files and then leave, but you couldn't. The Earl wouldn't leave and you felt frozen to the chair. None of this was helped that he seemed to see right through your facade, judging by the ever-so-slowly deepening frown plastered onto his face, and your thought was conjuring all sorts of punishments, from by Master Abbott and Earl Phantomhive.  
  
  You still continued to feel the urge to run and hide, added now with the urge to scream, and you feared you would burst with all these nerves and worry...but then, a loud crash that seemed right outside of the office interrupted the Earl halfway through his talking, and with an annoyed sigh, he gestured for the butler to go sort it out. The butler nodded, bowed politely and with that closed-eye, tight-lipped smile you saw earlier, he left the room, shutting the door quietly.  
  
  Then it was just you and the Earl and surprisingly the atmosphere, while still tense and stern, became a little lighter, easier to breathe in. You took a deep breath, in through your nose and out through your mouth, before turning to face the Earl- and then you realised you were wrong. The atmosphere may have been a little lighter but the Earl was not. If anything, his frown had seemed to deepen, to the point of looking murderous.

  You couldn't stop the gulp and suddenly, the urge to run intensified. You needed to leave. You will suffer the punishment from Master Abbott, if it only meant getting out of this godforsaken manor! You needed to get out, now!  
  
  "E-eh," You stuttered, coughing quickly to try and hide your nerves, and spoke again, "I'm sorry for the erupt departure, but I must be going. The time is getting quite late, don't you agree, and I told my w-wife I wouldn't be home l-late tonight."

  You mentally cursed yourself for the few stutters nearer the end, but continued to focus on standing up, grabbing anything you brought with you, and slowly backing up towards the door. The young Earl continued to watch you, eyes narrowed, frown deep and you held eye contact, terrified that maybe if you lost it, he'll attack.  
  
  Hitting the door suddenly startled you into a yelp but you quickly turned the knob and opened the door, turning and bumping straight into the butler's chest. You apologised hastily and shoved past him, walking down the corridor and trying not to run. You could feel the butler's burning gaze on you, and only when you turned the corner did you feel like you could breathe.

 It came out shaky and you almost found it out to let out, but you just focused on breathing, placing a hand against your speeding heart, as if to try and calm it.  
  
  You took one, two, three deep breaths, eyes closed and heartbeats slowly decreasing. You were so focused on trying to breathe and not panic, that you didn't realise the way the shadows surrounding you seemed to darken. You didn't realise the way the atmosphere became colder, darker to the point of suffocating and then- you looked up, blinking a couple of times, now more calmer than before.

  Calmer, but still ready to leave, you took a step forward, paused, wondered for a second why the hallway felt...weird, and then shrugged and continued to walk. You speed-walked down the hallway, head dead but eyes flickering left and right.  
  
  You'd heard the servants of the Phantomhive manor were just as dangerous as the Earl himself. They all know to kill without so much as a single drop of blood landing on the ground and if there was, the maid would clean it up within a second...as she kills another person. You've heard so many rumours concerning the manor and it's residents, you weren't sure you really wanted to see if they were true or not.  
  
  Suddenly, the stairs came within view, and you sighed silently in relief, walking towards them. You were just slightly near the steps when you felt a hand land on your shoulder, and panicking, you turned quickly, eyes wide as they stared up at the person who'd grabbed you. You took a step back when you realised it was the butler. You wanted to get away from him, his eyes were red and glowing!

  Unfortunately for you, you seemed to forget there were stairs behind you. Your foot slipped off the top step and then you went flying through the air, tumbling down step after step with a loud, pained shout.  
  
  It ended quickly but not quick enough and by the time you were laying on the ground, you felt like your whole body was broken. Your legs hurt, your arms hurt, your chest hurt, your head again. Everything hurt. You groaned as you looked up, eyes moving only since your head suddenly too heavy to lift, and you resisted the urge to gulp when you saw the butler himself coming down the stairs slowly, almost like some predator stalking its prey, getting close enough to pounce. You could still see those eyes, those glowing eyes in the dark, illuminating his pale skin and dark hair.  
  
  Your heart sped up again and you tried to stand up, tried to scramble away but your body continued to ache and you continued to groan, though quieter than before. When he finally reached the bottom of the stairs and continued to slowly stalk towards you, you had a fleeting moment of fear, of a thought of you being torn apart by this butler, and you quickly clenched your eyes shut, not wanting to see that thought come true...  
  
 Nothing came.  
  
  Waiting, you kept them shut but after a few minutes, you heard nothing, so you slowly opened them- only to startle and gasp when you saw a tall figure (though you were sure she was only tall because you were laying on the ground) standing in front of you, her back turned to you, a gun in one hand, pointed at the butler. You couldn't see her face but you could imagine the fury on it. You could imagine the way her features twist in anger, the way her shoulders were tense.

 The question was, though; why?  
  
 You assumed this was the maid of the Manor which meant there was no reason for the maid to defend you- and yet...

  "Step away from him, Master Sebastian." She said, her voice level and deep with some hidden emotion, and you gulped again. You weren't sure who was worse; Mr. Michaelis or this annoyed maid?  
  
  The butler stood, shock marring his face for a split second before a smirk appeared. He stepped forward, his hands curling inwards a little, and you were sure he was about to attack the woman. You lurched forward in an instinctual protectiveness, ready to at least try and protect the woman-

  "Sebastian! My tea!" came the surprisingly-welcome Earl Phantomhive's voice.  _Oh thank goodness,_  you thought, watching as the butler stood for a second before smiling gentlemanly and bowing before turning to make his way to the Master office.  
  
  The woman didn't relax until the butler was out of sight and even then she waited a few minutes before her tense shoulders fell. Her body became lax and you had a sudden feeling she was about to collapse, quickly trying to scramble up to prevent the possible fall- only for you to fall forward yourself, your aching body now aching harder. You groaned as you turned over.

  Well, that hurt far more than you'd like. Ugh...  
  
  The woman turned at the sound of your fall, her plum-red pigtails lifting slightly as she turned, and noticed you on the ground. She quickly knelt down to fuss about with you, carefully shifting you into a sitting position. As she fussed, you took the time to take her in.

  Goodness, was she an Angel? She was so...beautiful, so sweet, and so very unlike the terrifying girl from before. Her eyes - which you were sure had been covered by glasses earlier, when you first arrived and saw the maid seconds before she slipped into the kitchen - were a hazel colour, a beautiful colour that seemed to draw you in, so much that you didn't even realise you had leaned in a little closer.  
  
  You didn't realise your lips were an inch from hers until her eyes went suddenly wide and her pale face red. Out of surprise, she let you go, letting you fall back down to the ground with a harsh thud as she scrambled a couple of feet away. You groaned as you hit the ground again, feeling your body ache twice as hard as before. Honestly, it was all your body was doing lately, aching like mad, and you really wanted it to stop.

  A headache was forming and you felt like sleeping, right here, on the floor, Master Abbott, Earl Phantomhive and everybody else be damned. You will sleep on this cool ground and nobody will stop you...at least you wanted to.  
  
  But then, the maid appeared in front of your line of sight again, her face a cooler red and her eyes a little less wide, her red pigtails framing her round face as she peered down at you. You stared up at her too, taking in her beautiful face as a smile appeared on your face. A smile appeared on her face shortly after and she moved to help you up again, careful not to drop you again.

  "I'm sorry for dropping you, Master Abbott. Let me take you to the living room and then I'll go and speak with Master Ciel." You nodded, too tired and caught up in the maid's eyes to care and let her guide you to the living room.  
  
  As you sat down on the sofa, you watched as she made sure you were comfortable before walking out of the room. You don't know how long you waited for her, just that the living room was suddenly cold and empty without those enticing, warm brown eyes and kind presence. You wanted her to come back, to sit with you so you could talk, get to know her, stare into her eyes some more, but you couldn't because as you waited, your eyes seemed to droop lower and lower. You suddenly didn't care about getting caught, you suddenly didn't care about the punishments waiting for you at 'home'. You didn't care, you just wanted to sleep.  
  
 So you did.

  Letting your eyes close, you quickly drifted off to sleep, mind floating away to a peaceful dream, and by the time Meyrin appeared you were fast asleep, a peaceful expression replacing your worried one. She smiled when she saw you and as she left to get a blanket, she wondered absently how such a sad being could be so beautiful.  
  
  She blushed when she realised where her thoughts had gone and continued on. She decided as she gathered the blankets up and went back to the living room to tuck him in, that she would wake him later.

 In the meantime, she'll make sure the room is better suited for a guest.

_Maybe, when he wakes, we can talk too. It would be nice to get to know him a bit better without a looming butler and master._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! :D  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. :D
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://ladycookiecupcake.tumblr.com)


End file.
